Uncontrollable
by etphonehome10
Summary: He stepped closer and closer, he could smell her breath. He loved the look of fear on her face. He opened his mouth, ready to strike...  TL/VW


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: He stepped closer and closer, he could smell her breath. He loved the look of fear on her face. He opened his mouth, ready to strike... TL/VW**

**A/N:- I decided to do a piece where it's not just like, "Oh, right... So what happens next?" I wanted, "Oh my god, what happens next?" Don't think it _quite _worked out, but oh well.**

* * *

**Uncontrollable**

_"We don't like what we don't understand, in fact it scares us, and this monster is mysterious at least..."_

I could see the luminous orb in the distance, shining full and strong. It would happen soon. I could feel it coming, and my mouth opened into a wordless scream. Slowly, I could feel myself slipping away, but wait… hadn't I taken the potion? I should still be in control. I was positive that the glass on the table was the wolfsbane…

* * *

He relished in this feeling of uncontrollabe power. His muslces were so strong and covered in a thick shield of fur. His ears were alert and could hear every little breath and his nose could smell the abnormal fumes in the distance, where the smooth-skinned two-legged beings lived. The cold wind whistled through his fur and he gave a savage grin. It had been so long since he was last free, his host had been taking this liquid and keeping him contained, but tonight he had forgotten and the beast was free. He howled towards the moon and set off to hunt.

He was in the forest and was growling at the flashing lights in the distance. It seemed to come from where those strange two-legged creatures resided. They always sat in the weird, unnatural beings, never came out into the woods. It was a pity really; it would mean that he would have to actually go in there to get his meal tonight. What an inconvenience, but he supposed it was all for the hunt. It would've been easier if one of those two-legged beings for out in the woods for some reason, he'd be able to run freely and unafraid.

These two-legged creatures weren't going to come out here though, he knew that. They never did.

_Crack._

His head swivelled round as fast as lightning. Something was here, some being. He sniffed. It was a two-legged, an especially delicious-smelling two-legged. Well, how interesting. Fate seemed to like to contradict him; his meal had come straight to him. He sniffed again, and once more he caught that mouth-watering scent and this time, he began the hunt.

* * *

His prey was a female, he could smell it. She also had this unusual aura around her and she seemed to carrying a short stick. This short stick was emitting an unnatural source of light that confused his eyes, which were used to only the soft glow of the moon in the dark night. Her hair was a golden colour, and it was glowing in the moonlight. She seemed so familiar to him...

_'"Are you okay, Teddy?"_

_"Of course, Vic... just tired."_

_"It happened again, didn't it?"_

_"...Yes."'_

The beast shook his head angrily, this was his body now. He controlled it, and he didn't not know this girl.

_'"Teddy? Victoire's stuck. Why don't you help her?"_

_"Sure! Where is she?"_

_"Under the mistletoe."'_

No! The beast roared and struggled to regain control, his host was strong, it was so unusual. This girl must be important. He smiled to himself, she was the perfect prey then.

_'"WHERE IS SHE?"_

_"I-I don't know, Teddy." Scorpius looked frightened at the feral expression on his cousin's face._

_"What did you do to her?" Teddy turned to the smug-looking boy in the common room. He grinned lazily at the turqoiuse-haired teen._

_"What you could never do, Lupin."_

Perfect. His satisfaction overwhelmed the protesting feelings of his host and once again he pursued that sweet scent.

_"I'm scared, Teddy."_

_"Me too."_

* * *

He was gaining on her and she hadn't even noticed. She seemed tense though, but who wouldn't be? He grinned to himself, baring his long, sharp fangs. A few steps and she'd be within reach… one, two…

The girl turned around sharply and saw him. She screamed and tried to run, but tripped over. _How typical,_ he thought. _These creatures always do the wrong thing in these sorts of situations. _This situation probably wasn't very common, but no matter. His prey was trapped; he was about to make it his feast for the night.

Slowly, he crept up to the fallen figure and noticed that the light from the stick she was carrying had gone out. He was so close, he could smell her scent so strongly. Her pupils had dilated in terror and she seemed unable to move. That was good; he was a little tired and didn't feel up to another chase. He was pleased to see the fear as well as smell it. Very soon, she would be dead, but he still liked to play with his food. It was entertaining, the prey's fear was like an appetizer.

Slowly, he opened his mouth wide, ready to strike and just before he did, he decided to bring his face right up to the victim.

For some reason, her face changed expression. It wasn't just fear now, it was… recognition. He was confused for a moment, but shook the feeling away. He prepared himself to strike, tensing his muscles and widening his jaws when she spoke…

"T-teddy?"

* * *

**A/N:- I know that Teddy isn't actually a werewolf, but this is fanfiction people... The usual - flames welcome, praise liked and constructive criticism loved.**

**Cookies for anyone who can find a quote in here and what movie, book or play it was from. Virtual cookies of course.**


End file.
